Pancakes
by Bluesaber3
Summary: On a beautiful Coruscant morning, our fellow Jedi ponder on what to make for breakfast...  my first fanfic! -smile-


**Ok Hi people! This is my first Fanfic and I am so excited to share it with all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else in this story. :)**

**Summery: _On a beautiful Coruscant morning, our fellow Jedi ponder on what to make for breakfast..._**

**Pancakes**

It was a bright, sunny, Saturday morning on Coruscant. The melodious sound of speeders filled the warm air. The 'beep, beep' of droid-speak occasionally rang out.

Inside the Jedi Temple, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was just waking up. No sooner then he had sat up in bed and yawned, he heard the door buzzer ring. Someone was at the door. 'What could someone want this early?' he thought to himself. But despite that, with his pajama's on and his hair a mess, he got up and answered the door.

He opened the door to find his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, standing there. "Morning, Snips." He said with a yawn.

The Togrutan girl giggled. "Nice bunnies, Master." Anakin looked down to see he was, indeed, wearing his bunny slippers.

"Very funny, Snips." He said, groaning as Ahsoka tried to suppress her laughter.

Ahsoka sighed. "Anyway, I was wondering what you wanted to do for breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Little early for breakfast, isn't it?" He asked.

"Skyguy, it's 9:30." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Anakin replied.

The two stood there in silence for a mere moment. Suddenly Anakin saw Ahsoka's eyes light up with an idea.

"Let's make pancakes, Master!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

Anakin shrugged. "Why not?"

Ahsoka cheered. "Yippie! Should I start getting them ready?" She asked. She was very hungry.

"Before you do that, why don't you go and see if Master Kenobi would like to join us. I need to get dressed." He said, motioning to his pj's and slippers.

Ahsoka snickered. "Yeah, we don't want Master Kenobi to know you wear bunny slippers, unless I tell him myself!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Anakin exclaimed, playfully trying to slap her in the arm.

Ahsoka avoided his hand and giggled wildly. "Well you better hurry up then!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Anakin said. He closed his door and went to the refresher to wash up quickly.

Once he had dressed and fixed his hair, he heard the door buzzer again.

"Morning, Master Kenobi." He said as Ahsoka walked in with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Good morning, Anakin. Ahsoka tells me we'll be having pancakes." Said Obi-Wan.

"Yep. Ahsoka's gonna help me make them, I always forget the recipe." Anakin said with a sheepish grin.

"That's not out of the ordinary." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes in embarrassment. "Why don't you go sit down?" He said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan went to the table, which Ahsoka had just set, and sat down.

The second he sat down, Ahsoka came out of the kitchen with a coffee pot. "Would you like some coffee, Master Kenobi?" She asked.

"Certainly. Thank you, Ahsoka." He said, holding out his mug.

Just as Ahsoka got finished pouring the cup of steaming liquid, Anakin called to her from the kitchen.

"Ahsoka! You need to help me with the pancakes!" Anakin called.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Did you forget the recipe AGAIN? What if I can't remember it?" She exclaimed.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't write it down. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember."

Ahsoka sighed. "Ok, well why don't you go get two eggs from the refrigerator?" She said as she got out a bowl and a whisk.

The Padawan took out the sugar, the flour, the milk, the baking powder, the salt, and the oil. Anakin brought her the eggs.

Ahsoka got out the measuring devices and cracked the eggs. Then she picked up the sugar bag, but suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I can't seem to remember how much sugar goes in it, was it two Tablespoons, or two cups?" She said.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really know, but why don't you just go with two cups."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Alright, I guess." She added the two cups of sugar to the eggs.

"Now… let's see, was it… a teaspoon of milk?" Ahsoka said. Though she was still skeptical, she added the small measuring spoon of milk.

Next she got the oil. She knew for sure that was somewhere around a third of a cup, so she added it in.

Now for the dry ingredients. Ahsoka added the one cup of flour and half teaspoon of salt. Then for the baking powder…..

"Uh, oh. Master, I can't remember how much baking powder to add!" She said to Anakin, who getting out the syrup.

"Well, just go with your instincts." Anakin replied, going back into the refrigerator to get the fruit.

Ahsoka decided it had to be teaspoons, that she knew for sure. But how many? Three? Six? One?

"Master, do think it would be three teaspoons, six teaspoons, or one teaspoon?" She asked.

Anakin thought for a moment as he got out the whipped cream. "Try one. That seems right."

Ahsoka nodded and added the small spoonful.

"Master, could you get the griddle hot?" She asked as she mixed together the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients.

"Sure," He said, going to turn it on.

Ahsoka finished mixing and stared at the batter she'd made. Unlike the usual slightly thick but still thin enough to pour batter, this one was as thick as chilled cookie dough.

"Hmmm," She said to herself. She guessed that it DOES turn out different every time….

"Griddle's ready, Ahsoka." Anakin called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ok," She said. She took the 'batter' to the griddle and put several small globs on the hot pan. She had to flatten them out with a spatula, and press really hard.

She cooked them for a while, since they didn't seem to be rising like they usually did. Finally she flipped them to find they were black as coal.

"Ummmm, Master, I think I overcooked them a little," She said.

"Eh, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine." Anakin said from the other room.

"Ok," She said,

Within a few minutes the pancakes were done. Ahsoka put them on a plate and put the plate on the table.

They now were all seated. They all (even Ahsoka,) stared at the plate, looking at the black pancakes.

With a barely visible gulp, Obi-Wan helped himself to a pancake. Anakin and Ahsoka did the same.

Ahsoka raised the bite of pancake to her mouth with a shaky hand. She put it in her mouth.

The pancake was dry, burnt, far too sweet, and hard as a rock!

Ahsoka coughed, quickly grabbing her napkin, spitting out the pancake, and reaching frantically for her glass of water.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had also tasted it, and had almost the same reaction.

Ahsoka looked sheepishly to the two other Jedi, "I guess, I didn't get the recipe right,"

They both looked at her with unreadable expressions.

Ahsoka looked down. "Sorry," She said, but that's when she heard something. Laughter?

Ahsoka looked up and found both Master Skywalker AND Master Obi-Wan chuckling.

Ahsoka began to laugh too.

Obi-Wan began to do an impression of Yoda, "'Kenobi, pale you are! Eat for breakfast, what did you?' 'Well, Master Yoda, I ate a couple of hockey pucks,'"

Anakin was laughing hysterically now. He pretended to be Master Windu, "'Skywalker, how did you ever defeat Count Dooku?' 'Well, I just gave him one of our pancakes and said "here! Eat this!"'"

Ahsoka was cracking up too. "And when we lit one on fire, the whole Separatist base exploded!" She said with another burst of laughter.

After their laughing had died down, Ahsoka spoke. "So… obviously we can't eat these… So what are we going to do for breakfast? I'm still starved."

"Me too," Agreed Anakin. "Well, we could-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by the door buzzer. He opened the door. It was Padme! Holding a box.

"Oh, hi Padme!" Anakin said. "Come in,"

Padme came into the kitchen to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting," Padme said.

"We're not having a meeting," Anakin said. "We were, ahem- well, attempting, to make breakfast."

"It didn't turn out so well," Ahsoka said with a giggle.

"Well, I just happened to have brought these," Said Padme, setting the box she had been holding on the table. "Krispy Kreme donuts!"

Everyone was very happy. "Thanks, Padme!" Anakin said, "But… how did you know to bring them here?"

"I just had this feeling…." Padme said.

Anakin grinned mischievously at her. "You sure you're not Force sensitive?" He asked.

Padme laughed. "Positive." She said.

So they all ate Krispy Kreme donuts and had a wonderful time.

The End


End file.
